One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is the amount of signaling overhead conventionally required for each data transfer. The signaling overhead may include a request for bandwidth, an allocation of bandwidth on a data channel, an acknowledgement of the data transfer and any signaling for data retransmissions. For larger data transfers, the signaling overhead may be relatively small compared to the amount of data, however for smaller data transfers, the signaling overhead becomes more significant.
Another issue with communicating data as well as other information over a wireless network is the amount of delay due to bandwidth request and allocation process conventionally utilized for each data transfer. For smaller data transfers, the amount of delay may be significant compared to the time required to actually send the data.
Thus, there are general needs for communication stations, base stations, and methods that reduce signaling overhead associated with communicating information in a wireless network. There are also general needs for communication stations, base stations, and methods that reduce the delay associated with communicating in a wireless network.